Raura One-shots
by guysfirstletter
Summary: Everybody asked if he had feeling towards his adorkable co-star, almost everyone wanted them to date; even his family teased him about this. Laura, on the other hand, didn't seem very comfortable when people asked about Raura, she would do anything to change the subject. Give it a try, please!
1. You Do Taste Like GoGurt

Hi guys! I'm so excited 'cause this is my first Raura fan fiction, I just hope you guys like it! Rate and review please, I would really appreciate it! And if Manuela is reading this, well this is for you my friend :') You're awesome!

I don't own anything, of course…

Enjoy !

Everybody asked if he had feeling towards his adorkable co-star, almost everyone wanted them to date; even his family teased him about this. Ross loved the fact that fans 'shipped' him with Laura; he was very defensive of his ship, and he showed it as well on the live chat ,where he literally brought up the **Auslly** and** Raura** argument out of nowhere. Laura, on the other hand, didn't seem very comfortable when people asked about **Raura**, she would do anything to change the subject.

"Laura can you go find Ross? We need to finish this scene, thank you" Sam's voice woke up Laura from her thoughts. She smiled and nodded her head, making her way to the guy's dressing room.

Here's the door, with the sign showing his name. She hesitated a little, before knocking, she wasn't really sure why though.

'_Knock-knock' _No one answered. She repeated it one more time with more force. _'__**Knock-knock'**_

This time the door was opened by the blonde actor, he was standing there, shirtless, holding a guitar with his left hand. 'Typical Ross' thought Laura, blushing a little. Even though he was her friend, she couldn't help but stare at him. Ross noted her blush, he liked the effect he had on her.

"Sa-Sam was looking for you, we need to finish the scene" said Laura very quickly.

"Oh yeah I'm coming" the boy walked out of the room with nonchalant.

"Hmm Ross, don't you forget something?" laughed Laura.

He immediately entered the room again and put his shirt on.

"Ok, we can go now" he smiled to her, and they made their way to the set.

"Ok guys, Ross is here, everyone take your places and ACTION!" the director said.

"Ally, I'm so sorry, but please give me another chance"

"I knew it wasn't a good idea…."

"What are you talking about?"

"Us…we are great partners and friends Austin, I th-think it's better for the both of us to just-"

Ally was interrupted by Austin's sudden action. He leaned over and his lips quickly met hers. He put his hand on her cheek and was gentle caressing her. The kiss was sweet and slow, she was frozen and mesmerized by him, literally. The kiss seemed to be real, not forced, this was an **Auslly** scene of course, but if you focused on them, you could see that bit of **Raura**, that couldn't be denied, it doesn't matter how much they tried to, especially Laura. But where were we…

Austin then pulled away, but they were still very close to each other.

"please, Ally" whispered Austin.

"AND CUT! Enough for today guys, good job, see you guys tomorrow! " the soft atmosphere was interrupted by the director. Everyone was taking their things, and making their way to the exit, or like Calum and Raini their dressing rooms. Ross and Laura were still on the middle of Sonic Boom, staring at each other. Laura was still thinking about her very _first _ kiss. Yes Ross Lynch was her first kiss.

"That wasn't so bad, even though it was my first time" Laura didn't realize she was thinking out loud and Ross of course heard that.

Ross blinked his eyes a few times and then said: "Your first time?"

"What?" Laura was mentally punching herself in the face.

"That .. that means I'm your first kiss"

He was more than happy that he stole her first kiss, being the romantic guy he is, it mattered a lot to him. Laura's cheeks were now red like tomatoes. Like she would do with a **Raura **question, she changed the subject.

"Oh my God, it's so late! I gotta go to school"

With that Laura rushed over her dressing room and took her school bag, she looked herself on the mirror, she fixed her hair and said: " It's ok Laura. Ross is your friend. The kiss was scripted it's not like he kissed you for real. But why did I feel butterflies on my stomach? It felt so damn good and he was so sweet and NONO cut it Laura! Just forget about this and pretend it never happened. I have a History test today, I have to focus on school and my career and forget about guys!"

Not so far from her, there was in his dressing room, standing in front of the mirror, Ross Lynch.

"I was her freaking first kiss, not some random girl's, Laura Marano's. I'm sure she liked it, I can tell by the way she looked… she was so lost in the moment and her lips kinda tasted like GoGurt"

Ross walked out from his dressing room and wondered if Laura was already on her way to school. She wasn't actually, she was still in her dressing room with the door open, revising her History notes, but somehow she wasn't really focused.

"Cleopatra stubbed herself when Mark Antony died… no no no that's the complete opposite thing.. oh my Goodness I'm not gonna make it I know…."

"Having trouble with History are we?" Ross came out of nowhere and was now standing behind Laura.

"Ross oh my God, you almost gave me a heart attack! Weren't you going home?"

"You know when you're stressed the only thing you should do is close the damn books and just relax"

"RELAX?! I can't just relax, this is important, it's school! And this test is going to be very hard, and if I don't take an A I'm gonna ruin my record of straight As, and I won't be accepted in any University, I have to revi- Ross did the exact same thing Austin did with Ally, not so long ago. He interrupted her with a kiss. This kiss was more passionate, more intimate. It was their kiss. No cameras. It was real. Laura after a few seconds kissed him back. He was surprised at first, but sadly oxygen was needed and they pulled apart.

There was now an awkward silence, Laura was looking her feet and Ross was staring at her smiling.

Ross suddenly broke the silence " Yep I was right… "

"About what?" asked Laura, confused.

"You do taste like GoGurt." He answered chuckling a little.

"Ross you didn't have to kiss me…"

"You were so stressed… trust me you totally needed that…" he was now approaching to the door but before leaving he continued:

"call me if you need my service again" With that he winked at her and left.

Laura was standing there, blushing, not able to do anything, she just kept reviewing the whole scene in her head.


	2. The Challange

**Hi guys! I'm back with another Raura one shot! I just ship them so much ok? IHaha. Anyway I hope you guys like it, rate and review please! And I just wanna thank you guys for the reviews on my last Raura one-shot! You guys are so sweet! So I guess I don't own Ross and Laura lol **

**Summary:**_ Ross and Laura were invited at some reunion, there were a lot of other actors, they seemed very interested in whatever that guy was talking about. Ross and Laura though got bored after a while, and they find a way to entertain each other. _

"_Hey Laura_" the blonde actor whispered to the brunette girl.

"_What?"_

"_Are you actually listening to what he's saying?" _

"_I was at first, but now it's getting a little boring…" _she replies so lowly that he could barely hear her words.

"_What should we do?" _

"_Ross I know it's boring but we should at least show some interest, I don't want them to have a bad opinion about us you know…" _Laura answered quietly.

"_Typical Laura…you always kill the fun_" added Ross a little upset.

"_No I don't! I can have fun if I want to… and plus Lucas said I'm very funny! So your argument is invalid Lynch!" _ with that she turned her head to the poor guy speaking, and she tried to pay attention to what he was talking about.

Ross was still watching her, "_who's this Lucas dude now?" _he thought. A feel of jealousy ran through his body, but he wouldn't ever admit it though. Even if they stopped talking, Ross was too caught in his thoughts to actually pay attention. He just wanted to get out of there. His eyes were now caught by Laura's flip-phone: "1 new message from Lucas" Laura smiled and took her phone, typing something, probably replying to the mysterious guy. Ross couldn't handle his curiosity anymore, so he approached his mouth to Laura's ear, pulling away some of her hair that was in the way.

"_someone has a boyfriend huh_?"

Laura's eyes went wide as she felt Ross' voice in her ear. She wasn't so sure, but she felt like he was being a little jealous, so she took the chance and decided to have fun.

"_that isn't none of your business Ross" _

"_so he's the guy who told you, you're funny"_

"_yes… but actually he's the funny one, he always makes me laugh, he's just so cool" _

"_Whatever… I bet he isn't as funny as me though" _

"_you're so full of yourself…" _

"_Haha yeah but you know you love it…"_ he said smirking at her.

Nobody seemed to notice that the two actors were obviously flirting, Calum and Raini though ,did notice and they were smiling, they were used to see them flirting, it was obvious to everybody but Ross and Laura.

Laura grabbed her adorable flip-phone back and started typing again. Ross was trying to see what she was writing and what he saw was: " _Can't wait to see u at dinner tonight! Xoxo" _

"_Dinner? Tonight? She's going on a date with this Luke guy or whatever his name is, who does he think he is? Laura can't just go on a date, and I don't even know this guy!_" "_Dude this makes no sense, Laura doesn't need your approval to go on a date, you're not his father or something…" _His conscience was talking now, but he was still mad and really jealous. He needed to do something, first of all catch Laura's attention back to him, and he knew exactly what to do.

"_Hey Laura, how do you make holy water?" __**(1)**_

Laura was already beginning to laugh, so she gestured him to continue.

"_You boil the hell out of it_"

She was nearly chocking, she just loved lame jokes, and she couldn't help but laugh. Ross wasn't done yet though, there wasn't no way that Lucas guy could make Laura laugh more than he could.

" _Laura Laura! What was T-Rex's favorite number? ATE!" __**(1)**_

Laura was literally in tears _" Oh my God, Ross, you're killing me stop! Hahaha"_

"_I'm not done yet Laur, I have more!" _

"_No no we're gonna get kicked out if we get caught laughing… it's not nice" _replied Laura worried.

"_Then I'm up for it" _

"_No don't do it! You can tell me all the jokes you want but later!" _

"_Aren't you busy with your boyfriend later? What was his name.. Luciano.. nono Luke, NO It was Lesly! " _

" _His name is Lucas!" replied Laura defensively. _

"_Yeah whatever…. Anyways aren't you busy with him?" _

The two teenagers didn't notice that the guy stopped speaking, and the whole room was now staring at them. "_You two want to share your conversation with us? Oh and miss Marano I'm surprised, you usually pay attention and you're respectful … I guess mr. Lynch isn't a good influence on you." _

"_Oh no it isn't her fault! I was talking to her… and-" Ross felt guilty and defended Laura._

"_It's ok, don't worry. So we were talking about…"_

After a few minutes the reunion was over, and everyone left the room. Laura was starting to leave too, but Ross blocked her. He wasn't sure of what to do, or say, so he just leaned over, and kissed her cheek. Laura's cheek was now burning, but she managed to say something:

"Wha-what was that for?"

"_Just a way to say I'm sorry" he smiled at her and loved how shy she got all shy when he kissed her cheek. _

"_Anyway.. you should go to your boyfriend now, he's probably waiting for you…" _

"_You mean Lucas?" _Laura couldn't help but laugh.

"_Yeah.. Luke and why are you laughing now? What's so funny?!" Ross was very confused. _

"_He isn't my boyfriend, I was just messing with you...Hahahah High five Laura Okay BAM!" __**(see what I did there? Ok lol)**_

"_and who the heck he is?"_

" _My cousin… he's staying at dinner with my family tonight…" _

"_Ooh cousin" _He was now mentally punching himself in the face.

He couldn't believe he showed her his jealousy, how is he going to fix this now? Is Laura going to ask him questions about his odd behavior? Is their friendship ruined? Laura was smiling widely, proud of herself and was now making her way to the exit, but Ross, again, blocked her.

"_But wait why didn't you tell me he wasn't your boyfriend when I asked you about him earlier?" _

Laura didn't expect this question to come, but she tried to keep her cool and answer.

"_Hmm… that's a really good question… err-I mean I ..-" _

It was now Ross' turn to have fun, he was enjoying seeing Laura all embarrassed because of his question. It was a challenge: who can make the other one more embarrassed wins; and now Ross was totally winning. He was slowly approaching her, and she could feel her cheeks burning, she was just praying Ross won't notice it. He did though, he totally took advantage of it and closed almost completely the distance between them.

"_Ross what ar-are you do-doing?" _

" _you okay Laur? " _he said laughing.

The personal space between them was now non-existent, they were staring into each other's eyes, the tension was growing more and more when a sound pulled them apart.

"_What was that?" _ asked Laura a little worried.

"_I don't know…" _

A guy just locked the door of the building, and was now leaving.

"_No!Noo! Come back! We're still here! Please_"

"_DUDE DON'T LEAVE WE'RE STILL IN THE BUILDING!"_

It was pointless shouting now, the guys was gone, and they were still in there.

"_Oh my God… we're stuck in here for all the night…what are we going to do? I'm supposed to be at home in a few minutes, my parents are gonna freak out when they don't see me!" _Laura was literally freaking out now.

"_Don't worry… when they'll notice we never came back they'll look for us…" _Ross replied, being the chill guy he is.

"_Ross how can you be so calm about this?! My parents are going to be so mad at me for being so irresponsible, especially my dad, he's gonna ground me… oh I know it. Oh my God…" _

"_Laura calm down! It's not like we're going to do anything while we're in here…" _

Laura gasped when she heard him say those words "_It's not like we're going to do anything…" _ She didn't even think of that, she was so ingenuous. Ross grinned when he saw her reaction.

"_Or are we?" _

**AND CLIFFHANGER. **

**Ok don't hate me! Hahaha. I'm not going to continue this story though, I thought it was fun to end it like this… maybe it's not but anyways I hope you guys liked it and see you next time! **

**Peace out I'm out! Lol**

**I don't own this joke, I just googled "lame jokes". lol**


End file.
